


Running with you

by boyvender (orphan_account)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heist, M/M, Racing, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: A heist gone wrong. Having to run away with a stranger. How could you possibly survive that?
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Sheriff (Cars), Flo/Ramone (Cars), Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm, Natalie Certain/Cruz Ramirez
Kudos: 20





	1. Storm

“Monty that doesn’t make sense, we’re going to get caught.” 

“You’re acting as if I’m not the fastest driver this city has ever seen.”

“You’re not.”

Lightning looked at Sally with an annoyed face, hitting her lightly on her shoulder. 

They were planning a heist, a big one. Everything was almost done, there was one more thing they needed to fix. Successfully escaping from the cops.

“Why are you so sure that I’m not fast enough to make it? We don’t have any other ideas do you know that?”

“We get a second driver.”

“A second driver?”

“Yeah to distract the cops. Think about it, make it look like they were robbing the place. They’ll drive and distract the cops, meanwhile, we escape!”

“You’re insane.”

“But it would be safer.”

Lightning sat in silence for a while. Would it work? If they found someone almost as fast as Lightning, or faster but that was impossible, it might work. Could they really pull it off? Was it worth a try?

“If we do this, if. We’re going to have to test it out, and we need to find someone good.”

“Monty you’re acting as if I couldn’t find a good driver, I’ve had this idea for a while now.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“Well, I had to find the driver you dumbass.”

Sally got up and took out her phone, sitting next to Lightning. She was looking for something. Lightning was curious now. Who the hell did Sally find? 

“Jackson Storm.”

Who?

“That sounds like some weird stage name.”

“Okay Lightning McQueen.”

Lightning hit Sally again, which ended up with her hitting back.  
He took the phone from Sally, eyeing the man. Jackson Storm huh? Black dreadlocks, tired blue-grey eyes and a stupid smirk.   
Lightning didn’t trust this guy, sure he was good-looking but to let him in on the heist? Making him a driver for them? Could he distract the cops? Lightning needed to meet this guy himself. 

“When do I get to meet him?”

“Tomorrow, and don’t even think about being all judgmental. Remove that stick from your ass. He’s a great driver, fast, and that’s what we need.”

“And you’re sure we can trust him?”

“Positive.”

Positive. Lightning trusted Sally, Sally trusted him.   
Guess he would have to meet this Jackson fella.

  
“Jackson Storm? Who’s that.”

Lightning was sitting behind the counter, his best friend Mater sitting next to him. 

“Apparently some driver who’s faster than I am. Can you believe that? But I trust Sally, so I suppose I have to meet this guy.”

Lightning was sipping on his drink, black coffee. His usual at Flo’s.

Flo’s V8 café. A small little café at the edge of the city. Lightning basically grew up there. The owner, Flo, and her husband, Ramone, were like parents to Lightning. They raised him as their own and would always look after the boy.   
Lightning always visited the place and would tip crazy. It made Flo furious since to her Lightning was family, and he shouldn’t have to pay but Lightning felt guilty and to him, it was the least he could do. 

“Do you think he can distract the cops?”

Lightning snapped back to reality, looking down at his now-empty cup.

“He’s going to have to.”

“Try being nice to him. I know you don’t exactly trust everyone but maybe if you show him that you trust him he can pull it off.”

“You’re acting like a dad.”

“Because you act like a child.”

That made Lightning chuckle. He spent a little more time talking to Mater and letting him in on all the secrets of the heist.   
After an hour he left.

Jackson Storm.

Dammit, this better be worth it.


	2. Saturday Sun

There he was standing. The man, the legend, the myth himself.

Jackson Storm.

He was tall, taller than Lightning. He looked intimidating, Lightning had to admit that. 

Jackson was wearing a black turtleneck with a black coat over it. He looked rich, not the type of person who would agree to take part in a heist.

“I’m Lightning, nice to meet you.”

“Jackson.”

_Jesus does this guy not like to talk?_

Sally and Lightning walked into the house with Jackson behind them. 

After carefully locking the door, they all sat down.

“So Jackson! Want any coffee?”

“Black please.”

Before leaving the room, Sally gave Lightning a look, he knew what it meant. 

_Don’t screw this up you dumbass._

“What are you guys even stealing? Or are you robbing a bank?”

_Did Sal seriously not tell him? For fucks sake._

“We’re stealing a painting. An old and a worthy painting.”

“Why a painting?”

That was a good question, there was no short way to answer it Lightning thought. 

You see this painting used to belong to his parents. Lightning’s mother inherited it when he was just a little child. She wanted to keep it but you see Lightning’s father thought the opposite. He wanted to sell it. 

In the divorce his father got the painting. It was a surprise to everyone. He sold it and got it put up in some old rich people museum. Lightning and his mother struggled to get it back, but they didn’t succeed. Lightning wanted it back to bring his mother some joy after all these years. She was a changed person, distant. Some part of Lightning was scared that getting the painting wouldn’t do anything. The thought kept him up at night.

“Let’s just say that the painting has a lot of meaning to me and it’s better if I have it.”

“If you’re not going to sell it how are you going to pay me?”

_Does he really only care about money? This bastard._

“Well our dear Sal thought that if we’re already borrowing a painting we might take some small things too. Nothing much, nothing too big to notice but worth enough to keep us living happy.”

Jackson stayed silent for a bit, lost in thought. 

“Alright, I’m in.” He gave a stupid smirk. To Lightning Jackson reminded him of an action movie main character. Well jokes on you Mr Storm, you’re not the main character.

Sally came back to the room, pleased to see that the boys hadn’t murdered each other.

“Alright Jackson, let's talk about the plan.”

The rest of the day was spent talking about the plan and what Jackson would exactly do.

Jackson would be the one to distract the police. Make them drive after him while the others escape. 

Jackson was a skilled driver, the best according to Sally but Lightning knew she said that to piss him off. But he knew that if Sal got him then he must be at least somewhat good and to Lightning that was all that mattered as of now. 

They _need_ to get that painting, whatever it costs.

“So you said there’s someone else in the crew too. Who?”

Cruz. Cruz Ramirez. A talented young girl, around Jackson’s age if Lightning remembers correctly.

Her job is to help Lightning get the painting, while Sally deals with computer and security stuff, they steal what’s needed. 

“Cruz Ramirez.”

“Cruz Ramirez?”

“You know her?”

“Yeah, she's dating my sister. Well not my _real_ sister but I consider her as one.”

“Natalie Certain, yeah?” 

“That’s her.” Jackson smiled a bit at that name. Lightning knew what it felt like, he considered Sally as his sister. They were always there for each other and both had pasts that they’d rather not talk about. Ramone and Flo were like parents to them both. 

“What day is it?” 

“Saturday, why?”

“It’s a nice Saturday sun in the sky.” Jackson let the sun shine on him. Lightning hadn’t realized how beautiful his face was, especially in the golden light. He looked at peace. It made Lightning smile a bit himself.

After that Jackson left and Lightning was back in the apartment with Sally, going over every single last detail again.

“Monday.” She said after placing down all her papers.

“Yeah...Monday.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt @/Luv4kika !!


	3. Monday Blues

“He’s kinda hot.” 

Sally gave Lightning a look. 

“Not this.” She got up to move away from Lightning. 

They were waiting for Cruz. The car was parked behind some small restaurant that had delicious smells coming out of there, it made Lightning hungry.

It was finally Monday.

“You know I look kinda cute with a white wig, I might make this my permanent look.” Sally was admiring herself from the car window. She was wearing a white short wig, as Lightning would like to say  _ very cliché  _ of her to do that. She looked good though, the black dress she was wearing fit her well.

“You’re acting as if we’re in some heist movie.”

“Are we not?” Lightning rolled his eyes at that. Sally didn’t take this serious enough but knowing her it was to keep herself calm. Pulling a heist off isn’t an easy thing. 

“Oh my god is that Diego from The Umbrella Academy?”

“Very funny Cruz.” Cruz gave the pair a small hug and flashed them her famous smile. It was like the sun, bright and filled you with joy. Wouldn’t expect someone like her to take part in such a thing Lightning thought. 

“We all set? Is Jackson ready? Oh, by the way, why didn’t you tell me he’s my girlfriend’s BROTHER?” 

“Jesus calm down I had no idea.”

“Montgomery you don’t pay attention to anything at all.”

“Don’t use my legal name with me.” Lightning got into his car to get away from the girls. He loved them, but they were too much for him sometimes. Especially calling him Montgomery or Monty. His birth name. He didn’t let everyone call him that, it was a special name for only special people to use.

Cruz got into the seat next to him and Sally sat in the back with her tech.

This was it, Lightning would finally get his painting back.

“Quick call to Stormy boy, and we’re all ready.”

“Stormy boy? Jesus are you into him already? That’s so gross.” Lightning gave Cruz a slight punch on the shoulder.

He took out his phone to call Storm but the other got ahead of him.

“You guys all ready?”

“Yeah, we’re ready, you?”

“Yup, in my position.”

“Alright, let’s do it then.”

“You guys stay safe, if anything happens to Cruz I’ll get killed by Nat.” Lightning laughed at that. He said his byes and closed the phone, focusing now on his car. His hands were shaking. Terribly shaking.

“Monty?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

“I will be.” With that, he started the car and made his way to the museum.

  
  
  
  


It took about fifteen minutes for them to arrive. It was silent there, not a lot of people visited the museum on Mondays, especially now that schools were open again.

“Well, this is it.” Lightning turned in his seat and looked at the girls.

“Now or never.” 

Sally got her equipment ready while Cruz got out of the car. Lightning gave her a small nod showing that she was good to go.

“You think we’ll pull it off?” Lightning could tell Sally was nervous, she kept fidgeting in her seat.

“I know we can pull it off because you’re the mastermind behind all of this Sal, you can do it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Lightning drove the car further away from the museum and left Sally to do her part. He carefully avoided all the cameras and made his way inside through the backdoor. 

His heart was beating rapidly, Lightning felt like he could pass out.

_ Now or never _ he thought to himself and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! follow me on twt @ Luv4kika <3

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter !! follow me on twt @/Luv4kika for more <3


End file.
